For The Love Of Quidditch
by TheDuckSaidMoo
Summary: Katie Bell, still recovering from the traumatic events of her seventh year is thrust into the madness of a wizarding world under Voldemort's control. She must fight against evil while playing for Puddlemore United, with her former captain Oliver Wood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, this is my first story, because I've _finally_ decided to publish something, so let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, Fred wouldn't have died. So nope, not her.**

I woke panting, cold sweat coating my body. Today was the house cup championships, and of course I'd had a nightmare about it, as was the tradition from my first year of joining the Griffindor Quidditch team. This one entailed my robes being set on fire, resulting in me failing to score and losing us the entire game. Angelina then punched me in the face and I fell off my broom, at which point I awoke.

I shook my head to rid myself of these images. Angelina wasn't even here, she'd graduated last year. I sighed. Harry and I were the only remaining players from the team that won the house cup for the first time in years.

Everyone else was off living their grown up lives. Oliver was playing for Puddlemore United, Alicia had shocked everyone in her decision to become an auror, the twins had their shop, and Ange was all shacked up with Fred, having finally accepted that she loved the bloke despite his immature, reckless, idiotic behaviour.

I looked to me left and groaned. 5:00, five hours until the game. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, I figured I might as well shower and go down to breakfast, not that I'd be eating much. I felt naseous.

This was my last year at Hogwarts, despite my having missed a good portion of the year to that bloody necklace. I shuddered. I'd still not come to terms with the fact that I nearly_ died, _and I didn't I'd be able to any time soon. I couldn't remember anything, exceptfor that immeasurable pain I'd felt when I'd been unconsious, the darkness threatening to swallow me whole. I still remember when I had finally opened my eyes.

_"Her finger just twitched!"_

_"Jeffrey dear, you're exausted. You keep claiming to see her move, but she hasn't woken up yet. The healers say she might be able to hear you. Just give her time, she'll come back to us when she's ready."_

_"I'm telling you Lucille, her finger moved. See, there it is again! Katie! Katie sweetheart can you hear me?"_

_A small moan of pain escaped my lips. "Dad?" _

_"Katie pie! Oh honey, you're okay! We've been so worried!" My mother sobbed._

_"What happened? I can't remember anything, not since Hogsmeade."_

_"Sombody imperiosed you, and gave you a cursed naecklace. They wanted you to give it to someone, someone they're trying to kill. But Leanne, she knew something was wrong, she tried to take the package from you, and it ripped, and - Oh Katie!" My father broke off, a pained look upon his face._

_"It touched you, in a little hole in your glove. Dumbledore sys that if you're skin had come into contact with it any more, you would've... you wouldn't have been okay." _

_I swallowed, my stomach feeling like it was filled with lead. _

_"Well," I whispered, "Good thing it didn't. How long was I out for?" _

_My mum's turned downward as they filled with tears. _

_"Five months." She whispered._

_I sucked in a sharp breath. Five months? I'd been in that awful place for five months? It somewhat made sense, I supposed, considering there was no possible way to keep track of the time there, the blackness just swirling around me for long periods before I sunk into nothingness again._

_"Well shit." I whispered. "How many quidditch games have I missed?"_

_I heard a loud snort come from the doorway as two of my four brothers walked into my hospital room. _

_"She wakes up after a five month coma and one of the first things she asks about is quidditch...She takes after her wonderful brothers if I'm not mistaken. We're so proud." My brother Leo grinned at me, relief hidden behind the gentle teasing._

_"Actually dear brother I think it's just me. You're rubbish at quidditch." My other brother Tom smirked._

_"Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over my star beater of the year award three times running."_

_"You play for the Chudley Cannons, that's hardly somethingt to brag about. I however, am a seeker, and everyone knows they're the most important players."_

_"If you call scrawny little punks looking for a shiny ball important..."_

_"Good to see you two guys. What's that? How am I feeling? Well, I'm kind of stiff considering I've been in a coma for five months because of a cursed necklace, no big deal though. You just keep arguing about whether the Tornados or the Cannons are better, it's fine."_

_They both grinned guiltily, and embraced me in bone crushing hugs. _

_"Sorry midget. We're glad you're awake. It been bloody boring without our biggest fan around to cheer us on." _

_"Yes well, soon you two old men will be the one's cheering me on when I'm a professional quidditch player. Although I suppose missing a bunch of games when there's potential scouts out won't get me signed..."_

_"Balderdash!" Leo yelled. "I'll be playing untill I'm sixty, and the ladies will still love me. I'll never be old."_

_I laughed, and it hurt my ribcage, but I found myself not caring, simply glad to be awake, alive, and in the presence of my family. Well, most of it._

_"Where are John and Jack?" I asked._

_"Well dear, Jack's off in Romania with his new fiance, and Johnathan's been working very hard what with the fact that You-Know-Who is back and all." My mother shuddered, probably thinking of how her oldest baby boy was risking his life every day fighting the most evil man in the world._

_I nearly spit out the water my father had just handed me._

_"Jack's _engaged?_" I yelled. "To who?"_

_Leo smiled indulgently. _

_"Remember how he ran off to Romania to work with dragons? Well, he ended up falling for Charlie Weasley! They've been engaged for about a month, and from what I here, couldn't be happier. No date set yet though, I think they're planning on after Charlie's brother Bill marries that hot french chick."_

_Wow, I'd really missed a lot. I smiled, thinking of how hard it must have been for Jack, growing up gay in the wizarding world, which tended to be frowned upon._

_"When can I go back to school? I can't miss any more practices, It's my last year, we _have_ to win the cup!"_

I smiled at the memory while heading down the stairs to the common room. I thought it was empty due to the early hour, but I was mistaken.

Harry Potter paced back and forth, muttering what sounded like plays to himself, probably trying to memorise them, despite the fact that he'd be missing the entire game because Sanpe had given him detention, the reason for which I did not know.

"Hey Harry, " I attempted to smile, but I think it came out more as a grimace.

He didn't seem to mind though, as he grimaced back at me.

"Katie, don't forget that rolling move you've mastered, in case the quaffle-"

"Harry relax, it's going to be fine. you should worry more about Ron, I'm sure his nerves are incapacitating him. I'm going to go eat some breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

We won. We _won._ I kept saying it, and I kept hearing everyone else say it, but it was just so surreal. Griffindor had won the house cup. Countless people clapped me on the back, hugged me, high fived me. Everyone had a permanant grin on their faces.

Eventually we all made it up to the Common Room, and a raging party commenced. Food and butterbeers were passed all around, as people danced, hugged and relived the match in great detail. I hollered and cheered with everyone else, I was too excited to sit still.

I'd lost track of how long it had been when Harry entered the portrait hole. He was met with screams and cheers and I found myself joining in. And then there was Ginny Weasley, hugging him and _bam_, they were kissing.

Everything went silent, people frozen in the middle of what they were saying or doing, staring at the couple. I smirked, I'd seen the way Harry had started to look at Ginny, the guy was head over heels.

I was distracted from what was going on by an owl tapping against a window. As nobody else appeared to have noticed it, I quickly made my way over and opened it. The chubby owl hopped inside. I looked at the letter attached to it's leg and realized with some shock that it was addressed to me.

_Dear Katherine Bell,_

_It has come to my attention that you are graduating Hogwarts this year. A scout by the name of Alfred Quincy observed your splendid performance on the Quidditch field today and he immediately owled me about you. I as the manager for Puddlemore United would like nothing more than for you to join our team. _

_Regrettably, our own Peter Eckert will be retiring in a few short months and we shall need a replacement as soon as possible. If you do choose to join you will be training with the team and will act as a reserve player for the time being._

_If you are interested please contact me as soon as possible and we will set up a meeting to discuss the matter further. _

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Joseph Steinem._

I let out a shocked breath. _Joseph Steinem_ had just owled me personally to offer me a spot on Puddlemore United's team. I couldn't feel my legs.

I sank to the floor with a stupid grin on my face. I wanted to scream with joy, and I did. Only a few people spared me a glance, they were either too engrossed in gossip about Harry and Ginny or were too tipsy to notice me.

I quickly wrote a reply on a scrap piece of parchment I'd found on the floor, telling him yes, that I'd like nothing better than to join the team. I sent it off with the fat little owl, and, stupid smile still intact, I grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey someone smuggled in and took a large gulp. I didn't normaly drink, but I figured this warranted an exception. It burned my throat and tears came to my eyes, but I didn't care. I was going to celebrate tonight.

"Leanne!" I screamed. "Leanne, guess what!"

She appeared out of nowhere beside me.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I'M GOING TO BE PLAYING FOR PUDDLEMORE!"

She shrieked in excitement. "Oh Katie that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah! So lets party till we're purple!" I snorted, taking another swig of firewhiskey.

That statement turned out to be a terrible idea indeed.

I woke up sprawled on one of the coaches in a common room, with an agonizing headache and an unconcious Cormac Mclaggen on top of me. I hastily shoved him off, and practically sprinted up the stairs to my dormitory, not once looking back. It was then that I noticed my attire. I was clothed, thankfully, but not in what I'd been wearing yesterday.

I was wearing a toga made of someone's bedsheet, and it was adorned with tiny quaffles and bludgers flying all over it. "I think I'll be keeping this," I whispered to myself.

Upon reaching my room that I shared with my fellow seventh years, who were all in bed asleep, I tugged the lovely toga off regretfully, and put some actual clothes on. I then proceded to collapse in bed and pass out.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Leanne chirped, promptly shoving me off my bed and sending me crashing onto the hard floor. I threw a pillow at her, but unfortunately she ducked.

"Merlin Leanne, why do you have to be so fucking chipper?" I groaned, my eyes shut tight in an attempt to shield myself from the light.

"Because I'm not the one who's hungover, for once! By the way Liam Clarke wants his sheet back."

"No way, if he let me wear it as a toga, he obviously doesn't have enough respect for his belongings. I'm keeping it. I think I'll wear it for Halloween."

"He was drunker than you were sweetie, and you were the one who ran up to his room because you thought he'd stolen your pygmy puff. But then you found the sheets and offered to trade. By the way, you don't even own a pygmy puff."

I groaned again, I must have made a complete and utter fool of myself. "What else did I do?"

"Well, you tried to sing Weird Sisters songs while playing air guitar with Harry's firebolt, you punched Derek Smith in the face because he grabbed your arse, and you nominated Ron Weasley to be Queen of Griffindor. You even made him a crown and charmed it to stick to his head." A laugh bubbled out of my mouth, imagining poor Ron with a tiara on his ginger hair.

And then I stopped laughing, as bile rose in my throat. I sprinted to the toilet, and only just made it as my stomach was emptied of all contents.

Leanne handed me a cup of water and rubbed my back sympathetically. "Don't ever let me drink again," I moaned, my head resting against the cold floor.

"Sure thing, Katiepie. Although I think everyone will be quite disappointed. You're a very entertaining drunk."

"I try."

The weeks passed in a blur, what with talking to McGonagall about my plans after school (I excitedly told her about the offer from Puddlemore) and soaking up as much sun as possible.

I'd written everyone about being signed onto Puddlemore's team. My brothers were ecstatic, Leo saying he couldn't wait to kick my ass in a, "real quidditch game, not that bullshit they play at Hogwarts where you get detention for fighting."

It was on a sunny saturday that I recieved a letter from one Oliver Wood.

_Dear Katie,_

_How have you been? It seems like years since we've talked, sorry about that. I've been very caught up in Quidditch, which probably doesn't shock you. It's very hard work, being on a proffesional team._

_But I suppose we'll be spending a lot of time together considering Joseph just informed us that you'll be joining the team. Congratulations! If you're as good as the last time I saw you play, then you'll do just fine. Anyways, hope to see you soon. Perhaps we should get the old team together, to celebrate? Let me know._

_- Oliver_

I'd written him back quickly, realizing I'd actually missed him. Which was shocking, because he was a crazy psychotic quidditch nazi. But a lovable one.

_Dear Oliver,_

_Thank you, I'm super psyched to be on the team! I guess my only worry is that I'll be playing against my brothers in games, which inducts me in the family quidditch rivalry. You should see them, they're constantly bickering about who's better._

_And of course you've been caught up in quidditch, Mr. number eight on Witch Weekly's top 30 hottest quidditch players. You must have screaming fangirls following you everywhere. Hard work my ass. Although I'm disturbed that both Tom and Leo were on that list as well._

_I'd love to get everyone together, I'll owl Angelina, she'll make sure everyone gets the message. Perhaps on a weekend after school ends?_

_- Katie_

_Katie,_

_I had nothing to do with that list, it's not my fault I'm so attractive. And at least I'm not the only one, all of us have to deal with the fans, and you will too, once you start playing. _

_Just FYI, the practices are brutal, and you'll be wishing you had me as your coach within a week. I'm a big softie compared to Sam Haggith, our coach. Just don't back talk like you did me and you'll be alright._

_- Oliver_

Oliver and I continued to owl back and forth; it was nice reconnecting with him, especially when he wasn't breathing down my neck about scoring and memorizing plays. Although that would change soon, when we'd be on the same quidditch team again.

Little did I know, I'd be seeing the rest of my old quidditch team much sooner than was planned, and not for a good reason.

Dumbledore had been murdered. Everyone was shocked. People like Albus Dumbledore weren't supposed to die, they were supposed to be old forever. But it wasn't so. He'd been hit by a killing curse and had then fallen off the top of the astronomy tower.

I saw my former team members (Except for Oliver. He couldn't make it, because he'd had to go to St. Mungoes, he'd taken a bludger to the head at practice and wasn't allowed to leave his bed)at his funeral, and we gathered when it was over. Ange, Alicia and I all had tear streaked cheeks, and Fred kept his arm around his girlfriend protectively.

"Hey guys," I said softly, "Shitty conditions for a reunion, don't you think?"

Alicia smiled weakly. "I just can't believe he's gone. It doesn't seem possible. He was _Albus Dumbledore._"

"He wasn't invincible though, even though he seemed to be." Fred said.

Angelina spoke in a hoarse voice. "What's going to happen to Hogwarts? Surely they can't close, can they?"

I shrugged. "I don't think they are. Nobody's really said anything though." We collapsed into silence for a few minutes, each thinking about one thing or another.

"Well, on a brighter topic, Are you all coming to Bill's wedding?" Geore asked.

Everyone nodded that they were. The wedding was going to be huge.

"Katie has no choice though, as she's going to be our family soon. I've always wanted another sister. Ginny's too scary." George grinned.

"Hey, I can be scary! I remember you wouldn't come near me for weeks after you turned my hair purple in one of your stupid experiments."

"What? How does that work?" Alicia asked, looking confused.

"Well see, we had this joke idea about giving people rainbow hair, and we didn't want to risk our own gorgeous locks-"

"No, I mean how are you going to be related!"

"My brother Jack is engaged to their brother Charlie." I grinned. "They're making me be the flower girl. Jack thinks I need to hold on to my youth, because apparently he's going through some early onset mid-life crisis."

"Katie in a dress, now that's something I'd like to see! She'll probably trip and fall onto the wedding cake or something."

"Shut up Fred, I'm not _that_ clumsy."

"Yes you are!" Ange and Alicia said together. "One time, you tripped over nothing, fell down two flights of stairs and landed on Dennis Creevy. You then proceeded to yell at him to watch where he was going. Poor kid hasn't gone near you since."

The twins snickered. "Remember that time you tripped carrying frog spawn because you had detention with Snape and spilled it all over Trelawney, and then she told you that you were going to die by way of being tied down and eaten by bowtruckles?"

"Or when you-" "Okay, I get it! I'm clumsy! You can stop rubbing it in now."

I scowled at them all as they laughed at my expense. It wasn't my fault the ground was out to trip me every step I took.

And then I cracked a smile. I'd sure gotten myself in some interesting situations due to my feet refusing to cooperate with my body. It was so wrong, laughing our asses off at a funeral, but so right because I knew Dumbledore would have loved it, us laughing, making the best out of a terrible event.

We said our goodbyes and schedualed a get together a week from now at the Leaky Cauldron, and they went off and apparated away while I boarded the train home. I sat with some of my fellow seventh years, though not much was said, we were all too preoccupied with our thoughts.

Finally, the train reached Kings Cross Station, and I was one of the first ones off the train. I peered over the masses of people, looking for my parents. I spotted my father wavving frantically, a wide smile upon his face.

"Katiepie!" He yelled in my ear, embracing me in a tight hug. "Dad!" I hollered back.

"Where's mum?" I asked curiously, noticing she was nowhere to be seen.

"She's at home, she said she wanted to make you a big homecoming dinner. The whole family's going to be there. She even guilted Jack into coming over, and he's bringing Charlie so you can officially meet him. But first, we have a stop to make."

"Where?" I asked, puzzled.

"You'll see."

Dad side-along apparated me to a dingy little house, that was in desperate need of repair.

"Dad, if you're buying me a good ol' fixer upper..."

"No, now hush."

Dad handed me a piece of paper that read, _The new Order O f The Pheonix headquarters is located at 437 Falcon Crescent._

"Have you read it?" I nodded. He waved his wand and it caught fire instantly, disappearing in seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so, sorry I forgot to put up an author's note or disclaimer last chapter, my bad. Also, sorry I haven't updated in weeks, but I just started a new job, and I've been writing a story that I'm now uncertain about publishing, so I've been slightly preoccupied. **

**Thank you so much to my first reviewers Lillian Elaine Blacke and abuu, you made my day and I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Disclaimer x2: I don't own Harry Potter. Damn...**

"Dad, what-"

"Shhh! I'll explain everything when we're inside."

I looked up at the crummy house and gasped. It was nowhere to be seen. In it's place was a cottage that had been well tended to, not a speck of chipped paint or loose shingles in sight. My father motioned to follow him up to the door. He knocked once, and entered.

We entered into a tiny living room with a few pieces of mismatched furniture surrounding a small fireplace. It was homey, with a few pictures of smiling faces adorning th walls.

I followed Dad as he made his way down a hallway to my left and we emerged inside a tiny kitchen, where a woman with bright pink hair sat reading a novel.

"Ah, Jeffrey, you're early. People aren't set to start arriving for another ten minutes." She spoke in a cheerful voice that reminded me of Leanne.

"Yes well, we have to be quick, Lucille has no idea I'm doing this. She'd murder me if she found out."

Spotting my bewildered expression the woman jumped up from her seat and offered her hand out to me. "You must be Katie. Pleased to meet you, I'm Tonks." She had a mischievous smile, not unlike Fred and George's.

"Er, Hi, nice to meet you." I said. "Dad, what's going on? What's the Order of the Pheonix?"

"Well Katiebear, after the necklace incident," I flinched at this, I'd been trying to block the event from my mind, "I've brought you here to ask you if you'd like to join. You need to be informed about what's going on, it's not helpful to anyone being kept in the dark. The Order was created by Dumbledore, it is a group dedicated to stopping You-Know-Who. It's dangerous, and I completely understand if you don't want to, but you're of age now, and I remember you talking about how you wished you could do something to help stop Him and his Death Eaters, and I figured I'd offer you a chance to do just that." Dad said in a grave voice.

"I - yes of course! But how? What do you need me to do?"

"We don't need you for a mission just yet, but getting new members is hard," Tonks said, "A lot of us work at the Ministry, and you can't tell whether it's Death Eaters or terrified stressed out people standing beside you, and we can't exactly advertise what we're doing without risking everyone's lives. It's just good to have people everywhere, you never know who could be involved in Dark matters."

A knock was heard as someone entered the house. We all turned to look as four people entered the kitchen, all of which I knew. Proffessor Lupin, George, Alicia and Oliver joined the three of us in the cramped kitchen.

A smile lit up Lupin's face when his eyes laid to rest on Tonks. He made his way over to her and kissed her cheek lovingly. So even werewolves could find someone to love.

The thought made me smile, perhaps there was hope for me yet. In my years at Hogwarts I'd had exactly three boyfriends:

I'd dated Cormac Mclaggen for a grand total of two days in my fourth year before I finally got sick of him and broke up with him. He'd taken it hard, spending months glaring at me from across classrooms, something I thought was preposterous, because really, he hadn't even acted like he liked me all that much.

Jacob Snow had been my first serious boyfriend, we'd been dating for nearly four months when I found him making out with a floozy by the name of Cho Chang.

And finally, I'd dated Liam Clarke for about a month until he broke up with me for another guy. So my track record with men wasn't exactly something to brag about. I dragged my thoughts from my pathetic love life to focus on the topic at hand, namely the people standing in front of me.

"Ollie is a member? Really? Never would have pegged you as the rebelling type, Wood."

He scowled at me. "Don't call me that Bell, you know I hate it. And may I remind you that I do have some influence on what your teammates will know about you? I'm not above telling them about the cabbage incident."

I gasped. "You _wouldn't." _He grinned devilishly."Oh, but I would." Alicia snorted in a very unladylike way, having been told about "the cabbage incident" in a moment of weakness (and slight drunkenness) on my part.

"_Anyways,_" Dad interjected, "All we really need you to do at the moment is keep your ears wide open. If you hear anything suspicious, tell one of us. We need people everywhere, like Tonks said, it's hard to tell who's working for You-Know-Who and who isn't."

"So all you want me to do is listen to people's conversation? That's so _boring." _I wanted to actually help, to dual against the bastards running around killing people. I wanted to go on missions, I wanted to _fight._

"It could be of great use Katie, you'd never guess what you can hear when people think you aren't listening."

"How many members are there? You said it's hard to recruite, that makes it sound like there aren't very many people involved in this."

"Au contraire, dear Katherine. Most of the members are people that joined the first time You-Know-Who was in power, so it's basically a bunch of old bats. And then there's us, the younger, more talented, more attractive members." George joked, earning him a slap upside the head by Tonks. "Hey! I was including you in that category!" He whined.

Tonks smiled. "Yes, but you forget I'm _married_ to one of those old bats."

Alicia rolled her eyes at his foolishness. "Yes, so a lot of people were members in the first war, and we've got new members as well, such as your parents of course, all of your brothers, George's parents and his older brothers except for Percy, Remus, Dedalus Diggle, Hagrid, even McGonagall is a member."

"If mom's a member, how come you said she'd murder you if she found out?" I asked my dad curiously.

"She thinks you're too young, that you're too vulnerable after what happened. I know," Dad smiled sympathetically at the affronted look on my face, "But you're the baby of the family, you can't blame her for being overprotective. She just doesn't want you to get hurt. And neither do I, for that matter, but you're a bright witch, I know you'll be able to hold your own in a duel. You'll also have Oliver watching out for you, and I expect you'll do the same for him. The two of you need to work together, in case there's a mission we need you for."

"I don't know how well working together will go," Oliver said jokingly, "Katie tends to lose her temper easily and start throwing things. Like this one time, I scheduled a practice on a Hogsmeade weekend because we had a big game two days after that, and she threw her transfiguration book at me."

"I had a date with Roger Davies that day you prat! I'd been talking about it for a week, and what do you do? You schedule a stupid quidditch practice! He thought I was lying and blowing him off. He refused to speak to me ever again after that!"

"Roger Davies is a thickheaded moron, I saved you a world of misery! And we won the game, didn't we?"

"Oh what do you know? He's a really nice guy. And we would have won anyway, but _you_ worry too much."

"He's an idiot. And it was my last year, of _course_ I wanted to win. Are you saying you didn't want to win the House Cup for the first time in years?"

"Shut up _Ollie._ You know that's not what I meant. And no he isn't! "

"He got plastered and tried to break into McGonagall's office with the intention of seeing whether or not she sleeps in there. How is that not a sure sign of idiocy?" Oliver scowled.

"Point taken," I admitted reluctantly.

"Enough you two," Dad interrupted our bickering, "You're going to have to get along, or at least pretend to. Might as well start now, yeah?"

We glared at eachother after that, both of us being too stubborn to break eye contact or even blink. This went on for nearly three minutes before I sneezed, causing Oliver to burst out laughing, and I found myself joining him. It was like nothing changed, we still bickered endlessly, but managed to laugh it off in the end.

"So what do we know about You-Know-Who's plans and whatnot?" They must know some information, surely they weren't walking blind so to speak.

"Not much unfortunately. Snape was our only spy in Voldemort's ranks. Now that we know he's a traitor, we don't know if any information he gave us was true or not. We know their main focus is to kill muggleborns and muggles alike, and cause fear and mayhem while they're at it. They're fairly organised when planning their attacks, but now we have no way to anticipate what they're going to do next." Proffesor Lupin -or could I call him Remus now?- said quietly, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Damn. Then what's the plan? Just sit around and wait for them to keep attacking people?" I tried my best to keep the irritation out of my voice, but I don't think I quite managed it.

"We have a few resources at the ministry, but yeah, pretty much. It's why we need people everywhere, so they can tip us off if something happens, so we can try and help." Tonks spoke with frustration, clearly I was signing up for a stressful job.

"I'll do whatever I can to help then. Do I have to like, sign a sheet or make an unbreakable vow or something?"

"No, nothing like that. A handshake should do the trick. Katherine Emily Bell, do you swear to fight against Voldemort in the name of what is good alongside your fellow members of The Order of the Pheonix?" Lupin asked seriously, a grave look upon his face.

I took his hand and shook it, saying "I swear," As I did so.

"Welcome to the Order of the Pheonix."

"Alright great, now Katie, we have to go, we're already late, your Mum's going to be worried sick. It was good to see you everyone, stay safe." My father practically pushed me out of the kitchen and I only had time to yell a "Bye, nice to see you all," Before we were out the door and apparating home.


End file.
